The Talent Show
by moonbeam6
Summary: What happens when Hogwart's has its first ever Talent Show? Read and find out!


*A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Not the characters, not the music, only the strange little whim that made me write this. This is my first piece of fan fiction. Please read and review. Maybe I'll keep writing.*  
  
The Talent Show   
  
  
  
Ron stared blankly at the sheet of paper posted on the doorway to the Great Hall. He had read it several times but continued to stare at it. Hermione walked over to see what he was looking at. She read the poster.  
  
~Hogwart's Talent Show~  
When: Saturday, November 19th  
7:00 in the Great hall  
Who: Everyone!  
Auditions will be on November 14th  
@3:30 in the charms classrooms  
Please sign up for a time slot  
  
come support your classmates  
  
points and prizes  
for the best acts  
  
Refreshments  
  
even some professors will be performing!  
  
Be there  
  
Audition Sign-up  
3:30-4:30  
1 Maya Tuscon1 F. Weasley/G. Weasley/L. Jordan   
2 Terry Boot2 Adam Greenleaf  
3Pansy Parkinson3  
44  
55  
4:00-5:00  
1 Cho Chang1 Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown/  
2 Basil Harrington2 Padma Patil  
3Susan Bones3 Bobby Blake  
4Ginny Weasley4   
55  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione, like Ron, continued to stare at the poster. Finally, she snapped out of it and turned toward him.  
"Well, are you going to do something for it?" She asked. Ron had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Um...I really don't know Hermione. I guess I'll have to think about." He said, looking a bit uncomfortable. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, you could always play chess. You're very good at that. Although I don't know how exciting it would be for everyone else." She said, shrugging.  
He sighed. There were other things he was good at, but nothing he'd openly admit to. Like singing. "What about you, Hermione? You're good at everything. How will you choose what you'll do?" He asked. She furrowed her brow.  
"I'm really not sure." She said, looking back at the paper. "Only two weeks before auditions. Hm..." she trailed off, walking into the Great Hall. Ron followed her. Harry had come down early to breakfast. He was trying to eat and finish a potions essay at the same time.  
"Now that's what I call talent." Ron said, smiling at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled back, continuing to chomp and write. Hermione shook her head.  
"That's what I call procrastination. You really should have finished that last night. Why were you out so late, anyway?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Harry muttered something without looking up from his paper. "What was that? I couldn't understand you through your muffin."  
"I was helping Cho with some Quidditch moves." He said, sheepishly. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.  
"I thought you were going to be working with Katie, seeing as she is our captain. I didn't know you had taken to helping our competition." Ron said, looking a bit miffed.  
"Really, Harry. She could ask her own team for help. And staying out late instead of doing your homework..." Harry looked very harassed. Ron noticed and sighed.  
"It's ok, Harry. I'm sure Cho really appreciated it. Looks like you're almost done with your essay, anyway." Ron said, receiving a withering look from Hermione. She didn't understand. Girls could do that to a person. Ron knew this very well. He had taken up guitar after visiting Hermione over the summer. She seemed to really enjoy listening to her father play and Mr. Granger had offered to teach Ron. Ron had eagerly accepted and as it turned out, he was quite musically inclined and had become very good. Not that she'll ever know, he thought biting into his cereal. He stared off into space for awhile.  
"Ugh, time for potions." Hermione said, a bit annoyed. Despite the fact her essay had been done for days, she didn't enjoy Snape's class at all. Ron watched her push her fluffy brown hair back and sling her bag over her shoulder. "Well, are you two coming?" She asked, waiting impatiently. 'She's so cute when she's annoyed.' Ron thought. 'What?' He shook his head and got up to follow her. The rest of the day dragged on. Ginny and Hermione talked of nothing but the auditions for the talent show.  
"I was thinking of singing a song..." Ginny said, quietly.  
"Wow, Gin. I didn't know you could sing. Do you need help finding a song?" Hermione asked, excited for her friend.  
"Yes, actually. I'm really tired of all the wizard music. Do you think you could help me find some muggle music?" She asked.  
"Oh, of course!" Hermione responded, smiling.  
  
"So, are you going to do anything for the show?" Harry asked Ron, who was staring out the window of the common room.  
"Hmm?" Ron muttered, turning his attention back to Harry.  
"I asked if you were going to audition anything for the talent show? Are you ok, Ron? You've been a little...distant lately." Harry said, staring curiously at his friend. Ron stretched his long arms and legs and sighed.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Harry. Dunno...I was thinking of auditioning some guitar pieces. I've been playing them a lot since the summer, I'm actually pretty decent." Harry smiled. He knew this was an understatement. He had watched Ron play and heard him sing. He was incredible. Chess was no longer the only thing Ron excelled at. Unfortunately, Ron had decided to keep his newfound talent a secret. Harry thought this was just the thing to change that.  
"Well, I'd be happy to help you pick some pieces. Maybe you could do a muggle piece or two." Harry suggested. Ron smiled, liking the idea.  
"Yeah, ok. Why don't we go through the records in the dorm?" They got up and headed to their dorm as Ginny and Hermione headed to theirs.  
  
Draco was tapping his fingers on the table. Crabbe and Goyle watched him apprehensively. The wheels seemed to be turning in his head.  
"Uh, Draco? Are you doing something for the talent show?" Crabbe finally asked. Draco gave him a withering glare.  
"Do you think I would subject myself to public humiliation willingly?" He said. Crabbe just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well, we could earn some points for Slytherin...and prizes, the poster said there would be prizes." Goyle said, attempting to sound intelligent. Draco frowned at his two sidekicks.  
"No, no, no my airheaded friends. I have a much better idea. We shall attempt to keep the Gryffindors from getting any points or prizes. That will be much more fun. Seeing their disappointed little faces." He sneered thinking of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's broken hearts when they didn't win. "Oh yes, my friends...it will be quite sweet."  
Finally, t he day for the auditions had come. Ron was nervously tuning his guitar in the hallway outside of the charms classroom. Harry was standing next to him, giving him encouraging words.  
"C'mon Ron, this is your thing. You own this. There's no way you won't get in. Now go in there and show them what you've got." Harry said, coaching his best friend. When the door opened, he saluted Ron and watched him enter the room as Cho exited. She looked very distraught and only managed to give Harry a weak smile.  
"Hey Cho, how'd your audition go?" Harry asked, as he began to walk down the hallway with her. She shrugged her shoulders and frowned. "You can tell me, go on." He urged.   
"Well, I wrote a poem about Cedric, but I don't think it was very good. If I get in, it will only be because they feel sorry for me." She sighed heavily and crumpled up the piece of paper in her hand.  
"Cho, nothing you wrote could be bad. And the judges wouldn't let you in if they didn't think it was worthwhile." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You're very talented, Cho. I'm sure the judges will make the right decision." She gave him a genuine smile. "See you later." He said, as he headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, he found Ginny and Hermione going over last minute things.  
"And don't worry, Ginny. You have a beautiful voice. I know they'll love you." Hermione said, smiling warmly.  
"You too, Hermione. It's a wonderful poem. I bet they'll like it." Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug. The girls headed out of the common room. Harry wished them both good luck and went back to his room to study.  
Half an hour later Ron returned to the room. Before Harry could ask him how it went he had flopped, face down, onto his bed.  
"Audition go badly?" Harry asked, wondering what had happened.  
"No, actually. The audition went just fine. They really seemed to like the pieces." Ron mumbled through his comforter.  
"Well, then what's the matter? You're sure to get in, aren't you?" Harry said, concerned about his friend. Ron managed to sit up and look at Harry.  
"It's not that. I bumped into Hermione and Ginny while they were waiting. Hermione was insulted that I hadn't told her I was auditioning. Then she got mad because I didn't want to tell her what I had done. She seemed really unhappy with me, but she didn't tell me what she was doing." Ron sighed and fell back on his bed, facing the ceiling. "I wished Ginny and her good luck, but now she's mad at me. I can't do anything right with her. I've just about given up, you know." Harry sighed. Ron had finally come to terms with his feelings about Hermione, but he was too scared to let her know.   
Harry knew how it felt. He had been crazy about Cho, but when Cedric died...well, it wasn't exactly an appropriate time to ask her out. Judging by the poem, she still wasn't over him. Ron gave Harry a curious look, so he explained about Cho and the poem. Ron nodded, listening carefully.  
"What's wrong with us?" Harry said, laughing a bit. "We're not that awful looking? We can be nice. Our jokes are funny." He shook his head and sighed. "Doomed to be bachelors, I suppose." Ron smiled and nodded. He got up, put away the guitar and music, and actually took out his book and began to study for Charms.  
Harry gave him a wary look. "Ron, you're studying."  
"Right you are, Harry old boy. You're a quick one, you are." Ron said, continuing to take notes on what he read. "Are you sure you're feeling all right. Hermione didn't slug you over the head with Hogwart's: A History, did she?" Harry asked, concerned. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Harry, I'm not a complete idiot. I know I haven't paid much attention in class recently, because I was nervous about auditions. I need to catch up on what we've been covering. Is that all right then?" He asked, looking at his friend cautiously.  
"Of course. Didn't mean to be a git about it." Harry apologized, pulling out his own homework. They sat studying quietly until dinner. As they closed their books and headed down to the Great Hall Harry muttered under his breath," Hermione would be proud."  
When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione and Ginny were talking rapidly about something. Hermione gave Ron a cold look, and he veered to sit near his brothers and teammates. Harry decided he better sit with Hermione.  
"Oy, Ron. Fancy seeing you here," George greeted, ruffling Ron's bright red hair.  
"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Fred asked, heaping potatoes on his plate.  
"What, I'm not allowed to visit my brothers during dinner?" Ron said, feigning indignity. Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. "Suit yourself. But you may have to listen to Lee singing. We had our audition today, and we can't seem to get the song out of his head." George explained, buttering his bread. Ron turned to look at Lee who was humming something to himself.  
"Pity, you know. We won't find out who made the show until tomorrow morning. Then we've only got four days to practice." Katie said, sitting down across from Angelina and Alicia. George looked at her in mock surprise.  
"Katie, don't tell me you tried out for the talent show. I thought you had to have talent to do something like that." George grinned.  
"Apparently not, they let you three audition." She replied, calmly. Alicia and Angelina laughed out loud while George and Fred looked insulted. Lee continued to sing to himself.  
"So, Ronniekins. We saw your name on the sign-up sheet. How'd your audition go?" Fred asked. Ron looked up from his food.  
"It went fine, thanks." Ron said quietly, continuing to eat his dinner. Fred didn't look satisfied with this answer.   
"What did you do? Sit and play chess against yourself?" Fred said, laughing at his own joke. George smirked but Ron did not look impressed.  
"Sure, Fred. That's what I did. It's the only thing I'm good at. What else would I have done?" Ron said, leaving the table and heading back to the common room. Harry saw him leave and sighed. He turned his attention back to Ginny and Hermione.  
"I can't wait to see the list in the morning!" Ginny squealed. She finished her meal and got up with Hermione and Harry to leave.  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, acting as if she really didn't care. Harry gave her a cold look.  
"Studying." He said shortly. He was not impressed by Hermione's attitude. He began to walk a little faster. Hermione had laughed at his comment.  
"Seriously, where is he? Practicing Quidditch or wandering the forbidden forest?" She said, rolling her eyes.  
"He's in the common room studying, Hermione." Harry said, irritated by her tone.  
"And pigs can fly." She said, looking extremely skeptical. Harry turned around and stared at her.  
"Well Hermione, if you use the right charm, pigs can fly." And with that, he walked ahead of the two girls. Hermione stood there, shocked. Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
"Boys are so weird," Ginny said, trying to comfort her friend. Hermione, who was still in shock, nodded and followed Ginny up to the common room. There, to her surprise, was Ron, sitting in a corner studying. He glanced up when they entered but immediately went back to work. Hermione felt a little queasy. Harry hadn't been joking, and she felt like a big jerk. She sighed and headed up to her own room to study. Ginny did the same.  
Hermione flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Why had she yelled at Ron today? True, he hadn't told her he was auditioning, but she hadn't told him either. Maybe he was embarrassed to tell her. She supposed she could understand that. But still, he had obviously told Harry. Why not tell her, then? Why do you care so much? She asked herself. It's just Ron. Plain old Ron with deep blue eyes, flaming red hair, and all those cute little freckles. What?!? Where did that come from? She sighed. His gaze usually made her melt. Ever since the summer, she had to try extra hard not to show it. It was much easier to hide what she felt by scolding him or yelling at him. It made it look, however, like she really didn't like him. She sighed. I just wish I knew how he felt. She shook her head and sat up. Get a grip, Hermione. You've got Arithmancy homework to do.  
Harry was reading a Quidditch magazine when Ron came back to the dorm. He looked tired and frustrated.  
"Hey Ron, there's an article on the Cannons in here. I thought you might like to read it." Harry said, motioning to the bookmarked page in the magazine. Ron nodded and mumbled a thank you. Harry noticed the glum look on his friend's face and put the magazine away. "What is it? Seriously, what's bothering you?" He asked. Ron looked at Harry, his face full of frustration.  
"Why is it so hard for people to believe that I am capable of doing things other than playing chess?" Ron said. "Why can't anyone see past the fact that I am friends with The Boy Who Lived and the smartest witch in our grade? Why can't I just be Ron, not Bill or Charlie or Percy or Fred or George's little brother. Is it so hard to believe that I am actually a person? I have feelings. It hurts, you know. It hurt when people thought I made the Quidditch team because I'm the twins' younger brother. It killed me today when everyone acted so God damned surprised to see that I had auditioned for the talent show. Yes, it is possible for Ron Weasley to have some minor talent other than chess!!!" He finished his rant and collapsed onto his bed. "What hurt the most was Hermione. She seemed so surprised to see my name on the list. And tonight, when she saw me studying...I know I can be a complete goof-off and act really immature...but I can be serious about things." He shook his head and sighed heavily. "No one realizes that, though." Harry looked at his friend, sprawled out on his bed.  
"Ron, I know very well that you are capable of so much. People are dim and don't understand that you are a wonderful person. And you're my best friend." Harry paused a moment. "Maybe this talent show is just what you need to prove to people that you have talents. Talents that they don't know about. Even Hermione. And she thought she knew everything." Harry said. Ron smiled a bit which made them both relax. Seamus, Dean, and Neville entered and the conversation ended. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.  
  
"Have you seen it yet?" Ginny asked Hermione, trying hard to see above all the heads.  
"No, I can't get close enough to have a look." Hermione said, squeezing in-between people, trying to get to Ginny. Harry and Ron stood near the front of the crowd and carefully read the list.  
  
Hogwart's Talent show Participants  
1.Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown/ Padma Patil  
2.G. Weasley/F. Weasley/ L. Jordan  
3. K.Bell/ A. Johnson/ A. Spinnet  
4.Hermione granger  
5.susan bones  
6.ginny weasley  
7.cho chang  
8.hannah abott  
9.pansy parkinson  
10.professor flitwick  
11.josephine luz  
12.basil harrington  
13.professor trelawny  
14.ronald weasley  
  
Harry patted Ron on the back. "Congratulations, Ron. You did it." Ron gave a small smile, but looked rather nervous. During breakfast they sat with Ginny and Hermione.   
"Ron, I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday. I had no right to. I'm sorry." Hermione said, sheepishly. She gave a small sigh of relief. It had taken a lot for her to say that. She looked anxiously at Ron's face, watching his clear blue eyes blink rapidly. Ginny, Harry, and Ron all stared at her. Finally, Ron found his voice.  
"Er, that's ok Mione. I probably should have told you." Ron said, looking at the ground. Harry was still in shock that Hermione had apologized. The breakfast was quieter than normal, but much warmer. Even potions didn't seem that bad. Ron could have sworn that Hermione kept looking at him. Did he have something on his face?  
"We've got rehearsal from six until nine, so we won't see you until later, Harry." Hermione said, looking over the note they had gotten.  
"That's all right. I'll enjoy the evening by myself." He smiled and thought about writing a long letter to Sirius, wherever he was. Ginny saw the look of happiness on his face. They couldn't bother him that much, could they? Just then, Cho came over to talk to Harry. Ginny felt a surge of...was it jealousy? She watched Harry walk away talking with Cho. Ginny sighed. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore.  
After dinner, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron headed for the Charms classrooms they would be using as practice rooms. Amanda Rawlings, the head girl, was in charge of this particular project.  
"Hi everybody! I'm glad you could all make it. You guys have the best acts that I saw. I hope you all noted that we will have practice everyday this week. You'll have Saturday morning off to get ready for the evening's performance. Jessica, Drew, and I will be helping you perfect your performances. The order will be determined by Thursday night, but it really isn't that important. Our judges will be announced then. Any questions?" She looked around eagerly for any hands. There were none. "Well then, let's get started. The list will tell you what room you're in. We only have a couple rooms, so some of you will be sharing. Feel free to give each other constructive criticism, but be nice." Amanda chirped as everyone checked the list and headed off to their rooms. Ron entered the third from the end and found Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff, in there reciting lines.  
"Oh, hi Ron." She said, smiling at him. He smiled and said hello. She continued reading her lines as he sat and arranged his music. "Romeo, Romeo, where foreart thou, Romeo..." It went on for quite awhile, Ron thought. When she finished, she asked him what he thought.  
"It was quite good," Ron said. "But it was a little...monotonous at parts. You may want to try to change the way you say those lines." He pointed to her parchment. She beamed at him and nodded. He set up his guitar and began to strum away, getting lost in the music. Susan watched in awe and enjoyed the music.  
"Ron, that was wonderful. You're a very talented musician." Susan said, admiringly. Ron blushed a little and said thank you. She began to run through her lines again and they sounded better. He continued to help her until their time was up. They left the room talking animatedly about what they thought the other acts would be like. Hermione watched Ron and Susan as she waited for Ginny. She felt a strange sensation come over her, but couldn't figure out what it was.  
Ginny had had an awful time. She had been in a room with Cho Chang. Her poem was so sad, that Ginny couldn't hit any of the notes and forgot half the words.  
"It's ok. We've still got a few more days. Besides, it could have been worse. I got stuck with Pansy. She laughed so much at my poem, I'm thinking about changing it." Ginny made a face and shook her head, red curls bouncing all over.  
"Don't Hermione. It's a lovely poem. It means something to you, doesn't it?" Ginny said, looking intently at Hermione. She nodded.  
"Yeah, it does. I only wish...well, it doesn't matter whether he gets it or not."  
"I know what you mean. This song will probably just float right over Harry's head." Ginny shrugged and smiled. Exhausted from their practice, they retired to their dorm rooms and immediately fell asleep.   
The rest of the week went by rather quickly. After Friday night's rehearsal, Ginny and Hermione were quite nervous.  
"Oh, I can't believe it's tomorrow night!" Ginny squealed. Hermione was acting very unlike herself. She was tapping her fingers on the table and biting her lip. Ron put his hand on hers in an attempt to calm her down. This, however, seemed to make her even more anxious. She gave a small gasp and he removed his hand, sighed and went back to reading the Quidditch magazine Harry had lent him. Hermione watched him for awhile before continuing to read Hogwart's: A History for the thousandth time.  
The next morning Hermione woke up much later than usual. She looked at her clock and realized it was well past 11:30. She had missed breakfast. She had stayed up very late the night before because she had been so nervous. Her stomach growled. This was not a good way to start the day of the talent show. She sighed. I suppose I'll have to wait for lunch, she thought. In the hallway, she bumped into Ginny.  
"Oh, Hermione." Ginny was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one who had slept in. "You slept in, too." Hermione nodded and their stomachs growled in unison. They both trapsed down the stairs into the common room. "Maybe Fred and George will have some sweets we could eat. At least then we could make it to lunch." Ginny said hopping down the stairs. They stopped in their tracks when they saw what was waiting for them in the common room. Sitting on the table near the fire were two trays with piping hot breakfasts on them. Each one had a note and a flower. Ginny eagerly opened hers.  
Dear Gin,  
Well, it seems you've slept in. You really should eat, considering the show is tonight. I'm pretty sure these are your favorites. I asked Dobby for a favor, since breakfast ended at ten. I'm spending the day preparing for the show, so I probably won't see you until then. Good luck and break a leg. You'll knock em dead, I'm sure. Eat up and have a good day.  
Ron  
  
Ginny smiled broadly and tucked the pale pick rose behind her ear. She immediately began to eat her breakfast, feeling much more confident about the day. Hermione read her note while Ginny devoured her food.  
  
Mione,  
Lavender said you slept in today. You and Ginny seem to be on the same wavelength. Here's some food. You really should eat three meals today, no matter how nervous (or calm) you may be. Good luck tonight. I'm excited to see your performance. Break a leg and I'll see you later.  
Ron  
  
Hermione stared in awe at the note, the tray, and the beautiful white rose that was sitting in front of her. What had happened to her friend? Had he been hit too hard on the head by a quaffle? Or had he been like this for awhile, and was she too blind to notice. She sighed and began to eat her breakfast.  
Ron sat outside beside the lake, strumming on his guitar. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a figure in black robes approaching him. Malfoy. What does he want? Ron wondered, putting his guitar down and staring icily at Draco.  
"Well, well Weasel. Practicing for the Talent Show, are we? Hoping one of the prizes will be a sack full of galleons? Pity if you, your brothers, and your sister don't manage to get something out of this." Malfoy sneered, enjoying the enraged look on Ron's face. Much to his surprise, however, Ron didn't try to attack him. Malfoy faltered for a moment but continued to provoke Ron. "What's wrong, Weasel? Gone soft over the summer? I must say, it doesn't suite you. I disliked you much better when you were a stupid git with a temper. This flowery passiveness is really rather girly, don't you think?" Ron closed his eyes and began strumming furiously on the guitar. Malfoy smirked, thinking he had hit a sour note and headed off to cause more trouble. Once inside the castle, he bumped into Ginny.  
"Well, if it isn't the youngest Weasley. Tell me, how can you stand following Harry around like a little puppy dog when he obviously has eyes for no one but Cho?" Malfoy asked, mock seriously. Ginny's eyes watered over and she ran to the bathroom, holding back tears. Malfoy chuckled to himself. Two down, one to go. He found Hermione in the library. He took a seat across from her and watched her finish her Transfiguration homework.  
"What do you want, Draco?" She asked cooly. She had wondered why he hadn't tried out for the talent show. He was always eager to show how much better he was than everybody else. Hermione had figured that he would sabatage it by upsetting everyone before hand. She was prepared and paid little attention to him. He raised an eyebrow and put on an innocent face.  
"Nothing, Granger. Can't I just spend some time with one of my classmates? Wish her luck in the talent show tonight?" He said, smirking. She glared at him.   
"What?" She said, getting annoyed. He looked so damn smug, she wanted to slap him.   
"Oh, I was just thinking about that poem you're going to read. Pansy told me about it. You did choose it for someone in particular, did you not?" Hermione blushed slightly, but tried to remain calm.  
"And if I did..." She furrowed her brow.  
"Well, I just wouldn't want you to look silly. Seeing as he has someone else in mind." Draco trailed off.  
"Whatever Draco, I really don't care." Hermione said, flipping the pages in her book. Deep down, she did care. She cared very much. It was taking all her strength to keep a neutral face. Malfoy knew that he was really getting to her.  
"Of course you don't, Granger. All you care about are your precious books. Probably why he ended up with that Hufflepuff." Hermione's heart dropped and Malfoy smiled. "Shame, really. I thought you two deserved each other." With that, he got up and left the table, smirking to himself. That ought to do it, he thought. He whistled to himself as he walked back to his common room.  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully for most everyone else. An hour before the show began, they all met in the charms classroom.  
"All right everyone. There have been a few revisions in tonight's schedule. Basil Harrington has come down with something, and Madame Pomfrey said her pepper up potion isn't helping, so he's out for tonight. Professor Trelawny will be unable to come because she would be the 13th person, and that would be very unlucky." Lavender and Parvati nodded seriously. Ron laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked at him curiously. He looked much older now. He was wearing muggle jeans, a t-shirt, and a button down shirt. He kept running his hands through his hair. He looked like one of those famous muggle singers. Her heart was pounding but she managed to turn her attention back to Amanda. "So, the order is as follows: Josephine Luz, The GC Girls, Pansy Parkinson, Fred/George/Lee, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Hannah Abott, Ginny Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Parvati/Lavender/Padma, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Is that everyone? Good. Break a leg people. We begin in an hour." Everyone rushed off to the practice rooms to do some last minute tuning. Ron found Ginny sitting in the hallway.  
"Gin, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She looked very upset.  
"I...I do not follow Harry around like a puppy dog, do I?" She asked, tears beginning to fall. Ron looked quite surprised by this question. He gulped and put an arm around his sister.  
"No, you don't. Why on earth would you think that?" He asked.  
"Well, Malfoy said..." Ron clenched his fists.  
"Don't you ever listen to anything that git says, Ginny. He's a worthless piece of scum that takes pleasure in upsetting other people." Ron growled. He calmed down and looked at his sister. "Ginny, you're a wonderful person, even if Harry doesn't see that yet. He will." Ginny rewarded him with a small smile and a hug.   
"Thanks, Ron. You're a great big brother. I'm gonna go warm up. See you in a bit?"  
"Yeah, I better go too." He watched her skip off to a room. He entered a room where Susan sat, playing with her costume.  
"Oh, Ron. Hi." She said, flattening the wrinkles from her dress. "Are you ready?"  
"Hi Susan. I hope so. We don't have too much longer." He smiled and began tuning his guitar.  
"Ron, I wanted to thank you. For helping me, I mean. Most people wouldn't have bothered...but you made an effort. It really meant a lot to me." She smiled. He just shrugged.  
"No big deal. You really are good." She walked over and gave him a big hug. Just then Hermione entered, looked incredibly frazzled. Seeing Ron and Susan in a practice room together didn't make her feel any better.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm interrupting." She said as she quickly made her retreat.  
"Wait, Mione!" He called after her and ran into the hall. He caught her arm.  
"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't know. You never said anything. I mean, about you and Susan." She rambled, very flustered. Ron gave her a puzzled look and then laughed.  
"Mione, come on. There's nothing going on with me and Susan." Ron said, seriously.  
"Susan and I, Ron. It's Susan and I." Hermione wimpered.  
"Well, there's nothing going on with Susan and I, either. I've just been helping her with her lines for the talent show. She was just thanking me. That's it." He said, looking at her changing expression. She seemed relieved. She sighed and smiled.  
"I'm sorry Ron. Malfoy said some things and I just....I don't even know why I listened to him. He was just trying to upset me." She began rambling to herself.  
"Would that upset you, Mione?" He asked, smiling a bit. She blushed a little and nodded. He smiled and gave her a big hug. "Break a leg." He walked off to get his guitar and practiced in a corner. At five to seven, the participants headed behind the stage that had been set up in the Great Hall. Peering between the curtains, Ginny could see the whole hall was full. She could see Harry sitting in the third row, center. Her heart skipped a beat. She repeated what Ron had told her earlier. He just hasn't noticed yet. She took a deep breath and went back to get a sip of water.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm pleased to welcome you to our first ever Talent Show. Our judges consist of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Trelawny, Professor Sprout and Professor Sinistra. Our first act tonight will be Josephine Luz, playing a concierto." Everyone applauded as a young third year with jet black hair sat down at a large piano and began playing. It was incredible. When she was finished, everyone applauded. Next, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina (the Gryffindor Chaser Girls) performed a routine to RESPECT. They did a very nice job and got lots of whistles from the audience, and backstage from Lee, Fred, and George. Next, Pansy Parkinson read an original poem. It was highly depressing, but very good. Snape especially seemed to enjoy it. The audience had been lulled into a rather depressed state. That soon changed when Fred, George, and Lee took the stage, dressed in muggle clothing. They all had guitars around their necks. The music began and they lip-synced to "I'm still on your side" by the muggle band, BBMak. All the girls in the audienced swooned as they mouthed the words along to the music. It was quite amusing, although at one point, Lee got a little carried away and sang for real. Despite that, everyone's spirit was lifted. Susan Bones was next. She entered in a beautiful flowing dress and began to recited Shakespeare. Professor Sinistra and Professor Sprout were enthralled. It was a very good performance and everyone clapped. Once everyone settled down, Cho Chang stepped up to the center of the stage and read a heart wrenching poem about Cedric. Many people in the audience had begun to cry. Harry's eyes were trying to desperately hold back tears. When it was over, everyone clapped quietly. The mood was, once again, solemn. The mood lightened a little with Hannah Abott, who did a little comedy routine with a puppet. When she was done, the audience was much cheerier. Then Ginny took the stage.  
She looked nervously around the audience and then at Harry. He stared back. She was wearing an emerald green robe that matched his eyes and her hair was pinned up. She was wearing a little make-up and she looked much older. He kept forgetting that she was only a year younger than them. He watched as the music began.  
"This is a song called 'Everywhere'."  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere   
  
Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look   
you're never there   
And every time I sleep   
you're always there   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
you might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh   
  
And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
it's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
  
You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?   
  
Nervously, she bowed, giving Harry one last glance and exited the stage. Ron and Hermione were there, waiting to give her a big hug.  
"Ginny, that was incredible!" Hermione said, hugging her tightly. Ron nodded and picked her up off the ground, spinning her around.  
"I think someone else noticed." He motioned toward the audience. Ginny turned several shades of red, but smiled. Next, Professor Flitwick performed "muggle magic". As some of the tricks didn't turn out quite how they were supposed to, it turned into a bit of a comedy routine. Flitwick didn't seem to mind. He was amusing his fellow professors, including Dumbledore, who had tears in his eyes. Afterward, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma performed a spectacular dance routine to an ABBA favorite, Dancing Queen, complete with sparkling outfits and a "band" consisting of Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Finally, there were only two left. Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. She straightened her flowing white robes and adjusted the white rose in her hair.  
"Don't worry, you'll be wonderful." Ron said, smiling at her. He noticed the rose and felt his heart skip a beat. She smiled back and nodded. Once onstage, she cleared her throat and read a poem.  
I Prithee Send Me Back My Heart--Sir John Suckling   
I prithee send me back my heart,  
Since I cannot have thine;  
For if from yours you will not part,  
Why, then, shouldst thou have mine?  
  
Yet now I think on't, let it lie,  
To find it were in vain;  
For thou hast a thief in either eye  
Would steal it back again.  
  
Why should two hearts in one breast lie,  
And yet not lodge together?  
O Love! where is thy sympathy,  
If thus our breasts thou sever?  
  
But love is such a mystery,  
I cannot find it out;  
For when I think I'm best resolved,  
I then am in most doubt.  
  
Then farewell care, and farewell woe;  
I will no longer pine;  
For I'll believe I have his heart,  
As much as he hath mine.  
  
She ran offstage, her legs feeling like jello. Ginny was smiling as she gave her a big hug.  
"That was so wonderful, Hermione. You were terrific." Ginny said. Ron nodded in agreement, too nervous to talk. The meaning of the poem was just beginning to hit him and it gave him a little more confidence. He shook out his hands and grabbed his guitar. Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand.  
"Good luck." She whispered. He looked at her and smiled.   
"Thanks, Mione." He said, as he headed onstage. Her heart skipped a beat and she sat in the wing where he could see her and she could see him. His first song was an old favorite of everyone's, The Sweetest Thing. He continued with another song, Let Me Be the One. He took a deep breath and looked offstage at Hermione. She had tears glistening in her eyes. He winked at her and began to play his last song.  
  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow."  
So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all "Yellow."  
Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.  
I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cos you were all "Yellow,"  
I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all "Yellow."  
Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry.  
It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,   
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine.  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.  
  
Everyone broke into wild applause at the end of his set. He smiled and nodded to Harry who was standing and clapping. Ginny and Susan rushed over to give him hugs. He smiled and went to find Hermione.   
"That was really wonderful, Ron." She said, tears in her eyes.  
"It was for you, Mione. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. Hermione had gone up on her toes and planted a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Ginny smiled, watching her brother and her friend. She sighed and waited for the judges decision.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we finally have our results from our judges. In fifth place, receiving fifteen points for her house is...Cho Chang." Everyone clapped and Cho gave a little bow. "In fourth place, receiving twenty-five points is Pansy Parkinson." Slytherin cheers erupted. "In third place with fifty points, is Susan Bones with her wonderful Shakespeare Performance." More applause. "Second place, with seventy-five points and twenty galleons goes to...Padma, Parvati, and Lavender! That'll be fifty to Gryffindor and twenty-five to Ravenclaw." Cheers from Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. "Finally, in first place, with one hundred points and fifty galleons...Ron Weasley!" Everyone (minus the Slytherins who thought Pansy deserved first) stood up and cheered. They called for an encore and after a few minutes Ron decided to do it. He played a song that went something like this.  
  
  
  
All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na....  
  
Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me know she cares  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na.....  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill  
  
Everyone had gotten up to dance. Hermione stood next to Ron, singing along with everyone else who knew the words. Harry was watching Ginny as she danced with the people around her. Maybe there was something he hadn't seen in her before. He shook his head and began to dance with Cho, who seemed much happier after reading the poem. Ron looked up at Hermione who bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed to the tips of his ears, but he didn't care. It had been a good night.  
  



End file.
